


Reminisce

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an odd way to begin a true friendship, but since the moment Jale hit the ground he had admired Sieg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

It was difficult to recall, but there was once a time where Jale was a loner. His mother often left him to find work, and he would spend most of his time at the Elder's house. Like his mother, he studied martial arts, sometimes with her, mostly with Dirk. The only thing that bothered him about Dirk was that he was too soft, and there was hardly anything he could teach that Jale didn't excel at naturally. It didn't take long for him to become arrogant enough to challenge every fighter in the village to a one-on-one, but each time he did he was scolded. Eventually he was branded a trouble-maker. He didn't know what for, but he supposed he didn't mind. At least he had made a name for himself.

Then there was Sieg, who was spirited and ready to learn and do just about everything. In the earliest parts of Jale's memory he could recall Sieg being nervous, but once he got the guts to actually do something he ended up surprising everyone with how skilled he was. No one thought he was particularly bright, but his spirit was infectious. He'd even adopted a mantra 'I won't know until I try' somewhere along the line. Jale suspected he'd gotten that from Sisuca, since she was famous for treating him like the greatest thing that'd ever happened to her. Sieg wouldn't say, though. It'd become such a part of who he was that he figured he must have been born with it. Who knows? Maybe he was.

Although Jale mostly hung back and did his own thing, Sieg had taken to pestering him during stretches. He'd mostly ask Jale dumb questions, and where he wasn't raised to be rude (Elder Rajim wouldn't allow him to be, though his mother didn't mind either way) Jale wasn't interested in talk. He'd test Sieg to see how much the other boy had improved, and usually ended up winning their every scuffle. He was waiting for the day Sieg backed off, but instead he'd become more determined than ever to emulate Jale's progress, to the point where he, too, challenged people, though he preferred to go for bullies, and Laggarts. He'd become strong, too. It took quite some time, but eventually Sieg could knock Jale down just as easily.

It was an odd way to begin a true friendship, but since the moment Jale hit the ground he had admired Sieg. Although he hated to lose, he also hated being the rival of a weakling. Sieg had proved to be quite the opposite, and ever since Jale would have nothing but respect for him.

END


End file.
